Znaleźć Chrisa
Akcja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 9 W sali monitoringu, Chris siedzi sobie na fotelu popijając koktail. Chris: 'Bardzo dobre, chyba dam podwyżkę temu stażyście... ''Pomyślał chwilę. 'Chris: '''Hahaha, tak jasne! ''Wziął jeszcze łyka. Wyrzucił napój za siebie. 'Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażke. Urządziłem pozostałek 8-ce dzień sportów. A jak później się okazało, Scott został totalnym frajerem chcą pomóc Courtney która znowu go wykiwała. Thomas zaś udowodnił że nie trzeba zadać ciosu aby wygrać, bo jak się okazało Sierra wolała się sama pokonać niż zmierzyć się z Thomasem. ''Do sali wszedł Chef. 'Chef: '''Przyszykowałem ci twoją kryjówkę... '''Chris: 'Świetnie! Wstał i udał się w kierunku wyjścia... 'Chris: '''Aby dowiedzieć się co dzisiaj dla was przygotowałem, oglądajcie Akcję Totalnej Porażki. ''I wyszedł. ' Zaczyna lecieć muzyczka. Pierwsza kamera wychodzi drzewa wyrzucając z niego wiewiórkę, druga wychodzi z walizki z bielizną, kolejna wychodzi z sztucznego okna a ostatnia z garka z zupą. Kamera przelatuje przez cały plan filmowy aż na szczyt sztucznego klifu na którym siedzą Mike i Zoey próbujący się pocałować. Kamera zwala ich na dół gdzie spadają do basenu w którym Scott próbuje uciec Kłowi. Kamera przechodzi przez studio nr 13 gdzie Cody bezskutecznie próbuje uciec przed Sierrą rzucając w nią różnymi przedmiotami. Kamera dostaje jednym z przedmiotów i pokazuje Bridgette i Lindsay malujące paznokcie u nóg w przyczepie Modelek. Przed przyczepą Thomas i Duncan kryją się w krzakach próbując zrzucić wiadro z wodą na Courtney która próbuje wejść do przyczepy. Ostatecznie plan nie wypala ponieważ Izzy ich straszy a oni zbyt wcześnie puszczają linkę. Courtney się wścieka i zaczyna ich gonić. W stołówce Alejandro flirtuje ze stażystką podczas gdy Leshawna i Jo walczą na noże. Na boku stoi Dawn i się im przygląda. Na końcu wszyscy wieczorem siedzą przed ogniskiem koło przyczep spoglądając na siebie. Przed nimi stoi Chris z swoim uśmieszkiem i pojawia się logo Akcji Totalnej Porażki. Przyczepy Tym razem przyczepy zostały podzielone na Damskie i Męskie. Damskie w dawnej przyczepie Modelek a męskie w dawnej przyczepie Aktorów. Przyczepa dziewczyn: Tutaj akurat panowała złowieszcza cisza, no prawie. Courtney piłowała paznokcie, Zoey rozmyślała a Sierra knuła w ukryciu. Courtney: 'Ehh... ''Zerknęła na Zoey i Sierrę. ''Courtney: Finałowa 7-ka. Teraz trzeba się skupić na wyeliminowaniu poważnych rywali, ale sama tego nie zrobię, więc potrzebna mi będzie mała pomoc.'' ''Sierra: Już przygotowałam sobię listę tortur którę moge wykorzystać na Alejandro. Już nie mogę się doczekać aż je na nim przetestuje! <3'' ''Zoey: Ehh. Czuję się tutaj taka...samotna? Szkoda że nie mogli mnie przydzielić do przyczepy chłopaków, miałabym z kim pogadać.'' Courtney skończyła piłować paznokcie. 'Courtney: '''I gotowe... ''Zerknęła na dziewczyny. 'Courtney: '''Dziewczyny, możecie podejść na chwilę? '''Zoey: '''O co chodzi? ''Zoey i Sierra podeszły do niej. 'Courtney: '''Słuchajcie. Jesteśmy w mniejszości, po wyeliminowaniu Jo stanowimy mniejszość. '''Zoey: '''No fakt. '''Courtney: '''Więc wpadłam na pomysł. Co byście powiedziały na sojusz? '''Zoey: '''Z tobą? '''Sierra: '''Ciekawa propozycja, ale mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. ''Courtney westchnęła, wyciągneła rękę do Sierry i Zoey. 'Courtney: '''Nie rozumiecie? Musimy pozbyć się Alejandro! '''Sierra: '''Alejandro?! Trzeba było tak od razu, wchodzę w to! <3 ''Wyciągnęła rękę do Courtney. 'Zoey: '''No jemu raczej nie można ufać, zgoda. ''Również podała Courtney rękę. 'Zoey: '''Ale to tylko 3 głosy. '''Courtney: '''Wiem, reszte zostawcie mnie. ''Poszła do łazienki się odświerzyć, Zoey wyszła z przyczepy a Sierra została sama ze swoimi myślami. Przyczepa chłopaków: Chłopacy....no jak to lekko powiedzieć, zrobili sobie prawdziwy melanż. Wszędzie walały się ubrania, wino (ciekawe skąd...) oraz sami chłopacy. Scott siedział przy stołku ledwie żywy, Duncan najprawdopodobniej złapał kaca, Thomas i Alejandro, chyba jako jedyni o zdrowym rozsądku odświeżeni leżeli na łóżkach. '''Scott: '''Staaryyy, ciekawe skąd się wzięło tyyyleee butelek winaaa. '''Thomas: '''A bo ja wiem? Ktoś dostarczył... ''Thomas: I na pewno to nie byłem ja.'' Pokazuje się klip w którym widać jak Thomas kradnie wino z przywatnej lodówki Chrisa i zanosi pod przyczepę chłopaków. ''Thomas: No dobra, może jednak ja...'' 'Alejandro: '''Kto kolwiek by tego nie dostarczył, było świetne. '''Duncan: '''Mhm... ''Thomas wstał. '''Thomas: '''Ciekawe co na dzisiaj wymyślą... '''Scott: '''Coooo kooolwieeek by to nie byłoooo będzie głuuupieeee... ''Chris: Bez komentarza...'' 'Chef *megafon*: '''Frajerzy! Zapraszam wszystkich do sali monitoringu! Szybko bo nie będzie kolacji! '''Alejandro: '''Nawet śniadania nie było... Sala monitoringu ''Chef siedzący sobie na fotelu popijał kawę. Po chwili przybyli do niego uczestnicy. 'Scott: '''Gdzie jest Chris? ''Chef napił się kawy. 'Courtney: '''Nie mógłbyś trochę szybciej... -,- ''Chef zmarszczył brwi i odstawił kawę. Wcisnął jakiś guzik i na ekranach pokazała się twarz Chrisa. 'Chris: '''Witajcie zawodnicy! Pewnie zastanawiacię się gdzie jestem. '''Duncan: '''Mhm... ''Chris przyjrzał się Duncanowi. 'Chris: '''Piłeś? ''Thomas wszedł przed Duncana... '''Thomas: '''Nie. Mógłbyś przejść do zadania. '''Chris: '''Jasne. Wasze zadanie jest proste. Musicie znaleść...mnie! '''Zoey: '''A dasz nam jakieś wskazówki gdzie zacząć szukać? '''Chris: '''Nie! Podpowiem tylko że jestem gdzieś na planie. Osoba która mnie znajdzie zdobędzie nietykalność i.......będzie mogła wybrać osobę którą wywali. ''Thomas: Więc wystarczy wygrać...'' ''Courtney: I pozbyć się Alejandro...'' 'Chris: '''Powodzenia! Przyda wam się. ''Chris zniknął z ekranów. 'Chef: '''Słyszeliście? Jazda! ''Uczestnicy wyszli z sali monitoringu. Stadion Duncan i Thomas stwierdzili że poszukiwania najlepiej zacząć na stadionie. 'Thomas: '''Pomyślmy gdzie mógłby się ukryć Chris... ''Rozejrzał się po stadionie. Jego uwagę przykuł jakiś namiot stojący kawałek za stadionem. 'Thomas: '''Ten namiot stał tutaj wcześniej? '''Duncan: '''Mhm... ''Thomas złapał Duncana i potrząsł nim. 'Thomas: '''Obudź się bo inaczej obaj wylecimy! ''Chyba trochę pomogło, bo Duncan odzyskał świadomość. 'Duncan: '''Co jest?! '''Thomas: '''Pytałem czy ten namiot stał tam wcześniej. ''Duncan zerknął na namiot o którym mówi Thomas. 'Duncan: '''Nie, chyba... ''Thomas westchnął. 'Thomas: '''No nic, idziemy tam. '''Duncan: '''Ale właściwie o co chodzi? '''Thomas: '''O zwycięstwo. ''Poszli w kierunku namiotu. Kuchnia Chefa Do kuchni Chefa wparowały Zoey, Sierra i Courtney. '''Zoey: '''Naprawdę sądzisz że tutaj może być Chris? '''Courtney: '''Podejrzewam, a nie sądzę. ''Zoey: Nie uważam że ten sojusz z Courtney jest dobrym pomysłem.'' Dziewczyny zaczęły przeszukiwać wszystkie zakamarki w jakich mógł się schować Chris. 'Sierra: '''Tutaj nie ma! '''Courtney: '''U mnie też nic... ''Zoey stanęła przed jakimiś żelaznymi drzwiami. 'Zoey: '''Dziewczyny? ''Courtney i Sierra przybiegły do Zoey. '''Courtney: '''Brawo! ''Courtney: Za tymi drzwiami na 100% coś jest!'' Sztuczny park Tymczasem Scott zamiast szukać Chrisa użalał się nad sobą. 'Scott: '''Co ja takiego zrobiłem źle? ''Chodził tak w kółko ciągle to powtarzając. 'Scott: '''Przecież byłem dla niej dobry! ''Zatrzymał się. 'Scott: '''A ona potraktowała mnie jak śmiecia! ''Zatarł ręce. 'Scott: '''Pora na zemstę! ''Pobiegł w kierunku kuchni. Las Alejandro postanowił szukać szczęścia w lesie. ''Alejandro: Jestem prawie pewny że Chris ukrył się gdzieś w lesie.'' 'Alejandro: '''Hmm... ''Zerknął na nieco zachmurzone niebo. 'Alejandro: '''Muszę się pospieszyć. ''W tem na jego drodze stanął niedźwiedź. Stadion Thomas i Duncan dotarli do namiotu. 'Duncan: '''To jak, wchodzimy? '''Thomas: '''Mowa... ''Obaj wbiegli do namiotu, jednak okazało się że wśrodku jest tylko stolik pełny jedzenia, automat i jakiś śmietnik. 'Duncan: '''Tutaj chyba go nie ma... ''Thomas przyjrzał się pewnemu wypukleniu w podłodze. 'Thomas: '''Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Kuchnia Chefa ''Dziewczyny próbowały otworzyć wielkie drzwi, jednak na marne. 'Courtney: '''Ugh...no dalej, otwórzcie się! ''Kopnęła w nie, jednak to tylko ją zabolało. 'Courtney: '''Ał! '''Zoey: '''Wątpie czy Chef będzie zadowolony jak nas tutaj zobaczy. '''Courtney: '''Nie przejmuj się. Mamy ją, zakładam że go zatrzyma. ''Pokazała na Sierrę która gryzła garnek XD 'Zoey: '''No może... '''Courtney: '''Masz jakiś pomysł jak otworzyć te drzwi? ''Courtney oparła się o ścianę. Okazało się że to był ukryty przycisk który otwierał drzwi. 'Courtney: '''Tak! Chodźmy! ''Za blatem ukrywał się Scott. Las Alejandro stał przed warczącym na niego niedźwiedziem. 'Alejandro: '''Ale ty masz piękne ocz.. '''Niedźwiedź: '''Grrrr (nie nabierzesz mnie już na to) ''Niedźwiedź zaczął gonić Alejandro. '''Alejandro: '''Jak to możliwe? Jeszcze żadne zwierze nie oparło się mojemu pięknu! ''Chris: 'To ten niedźwiedź będzie pierwszy. :D Alejandro w końcu wskoczył do jakiejś jaskini i zgubił niedźwiedzia. 'Alejandro: '''Uff... ''Zerknął. Wyglądało na to że w jaskini ktoś jest, ponieważ widać było światło. 'Alejandro: '''Que? ''Udał się sprawdzić o co chodzi. Stadion Thomas podszedł do wypuklenia pod stołem. 'Thomas: '''Coś tutaj jest. ''Złapał za stół. 'Thomas: '''Pomóż mi to przesunąć. '''Duncan: '''Jasne... ''Obaj złapali za stół i przesunęli. Thomas wyciągnął nóż i wyciął z trawy kwardat. Teraz już dojście do klapy było proste. 'Duncan: '''Ciekawe co tam jest... '''Thomas: '''Chyby raczej kto. ''Złapał za klapę. Kuchnia Chefa Dziewczyny weszły do środka. Okazało się że w środku były kolejne drzwi, tym razem takie do sejfu. 'Courtney: '''Co ._. '''Sierra: '''Mam sposób na takie sejfy! ''Wskoczyła na niego i zaczęła go gryść. 'Courtney: '''Przecież to bez... ''Okazało się że Sierra otworzyła sejf xD 'Courtney: '''Nie ważne. ''Dziewczyny weszły do środka. Metalowe drzwi zamknął Scott. 'Scott: '''Ciekawe jak teraz wyjdziesz Courtney! Las ''Alejandro wchodził wgląb jaskini i światło stawało się coraz jaśniejsze. 'Alejandro: '''Chyba mam dobre przeczucia. ''Skręcił i wszedł do jasnej jaskini. Był tam telewizor, pełno jedzenia i fotel....na którym siedział Yeti. <3 'Alejandro: '''Que? ''Yeti spojrzał na Alejandro. Wstał i podszedł do niego z groźnym spojrzeniem. 'Alejandro: '''O nie... ''Yeti złapał Alejandro i kopniakiem wywalił z jaskini. Stadion Thomas złapał za klapę i otworzył ją. Znajdowały się tam schody prowadzące w dół. 'Thomas: '''Idziemy. ''Obaj zeszli w dół. Było tam ciemno a przed nimi jakieś drzwi. 'Duncan: '''Mam nadzieję że tam będzie Chris. ''Otworzyli drzwi i.....rzeczywiście był tam Chris. 'Chris: '''Gratulacje, trochę wam to zajeło. '''Thomas: '''No co ty... '''Chris *megafon*: '''Duncan i Thomas wygrywają wyzwanie! Reszta nie była nawet blisko! Spotkamy się na ceremonii. ''Duncan i Thomas przybili sobie piątki. Ceremonia Chris oraz Chef stali przed zadownikami. Duncan i Thomas siedzieli zadowoleni, Alejandro poobijany a Scott uradowany. 'Chris: '''Hmm, gdzie są laski? '''Chef: '''A bo ja wiem. ''Nagle dziewczyny przybiegły całe zmarznięte. 'Courtney: '''Już po tobie Scott! ''Rzuciły się na niego. 'Chris: '''Hahaha! Komiczna sytuacja! ''Chef przewrócił oczyma i rozdzielił dziewczyny. 'Chris: '''Dobra. Pewnie jesteście ciekawi kogo Thomas i Duncan wybrali do eliminacji. Cóż, na pewno oni i Zoey nie wylecą. ''Rzuca im statuetki. 'Chris: '''Bezpieczna jest również Sierra. ''Rzuca statuetkę. 'Chris: '''Alejandro i Courtney, jesteście zagrożeni. Courtney za to że jest wkurzająca a Alejandro za to że jest realnym zagrożeniem. ''Alejandro i Courtney przewrócili oczyma. 'Chris: '''A do domu pojedzie... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ''Dramatyczna muzyczka . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Chris: '''Alejandro i Thomas! '''Thomas & Alejandro: '''Co?!? '''Chris: '''Tak! Przeglądałem nagrania. Thomas, ukradłeś mi wino. Dyskwalifikuję cię! Alejandro, niestety głos Duncana się liczy więc ty również odpadasz. '''Thomas: '''Grr... '''Alejandro: '''Madre Mia... ''Oboje stanęli na x. 'Chris: '''Ostatnie słowo? '''Thomas: '''Goń się. '''Alejandro: '''Adios. ''Wystrzelił ich. '''Thomas & Alejandro: '''Aaaaa!!! '''Chris: '''Nareszcie ich wykopałem. Jeżeli chcecie się dowiedzieć jakie zadanie czeka ich następnym razem i kto wyleci, oglądajcie Akcję...Totalnej...Porażki! KONIEC Kategoria:Akcja Totalnej Porażki Odcinki